032615merrowmiloko
timidTheurge TT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 22:30 -- 10:32 AA: miloko? are you there? 10:32 TT: y-yeah? 10:32 TT: w-what's up? 10:33 AA: i just got in a fight with maenam 10:33 AA: i think she broke a couple of my ribs 10:33 AA: it was kind of amazing 10:33 TT: w-what? 10:33 TT: are you a-alright? 10:33 AA: im shore ill be fin 10:33 AA: hurts like shell though 10:34 AA: i think i couldve beaten her actually 10:34 AA: but in the end im embarrassed to say i folded 10:34 TT: are you s-sure y-you'll be o-okay? 10:35 AA: yeah. if youd like to take a look you can, but theres not much that can be done about broken ribs other than trying not to touch them too much 10:35 AA: i suppose i could talk to a sylph though. theyre not as limited by the laws of physiology as a surgeon 10:37 TT: y-yeah, S-Sami b-brought one of the v-veteran S-Sylphs h-here e-earlier to l-look at a h-head i-injury? 10:37 AA: oh. she did, did she? 10:38 AA: did she threaten you further whale she was there? 10:38 TT: f-further? 10:40 TT: she t-threatened me o-once b-because she was s-scared of the d-danger I m-might p-pose to the g-group? 10:41 TT: but she a-apologized for t-that? 10:43 AA: were you not present for the memo? 10:43 AA: wherein she threatened any of us who went against her authority? 10:43 AA: and admitted to having murdered both tezetis? 10:44 TT: I d-don't t-think t-that was her? 10:45 TT: I m-mean, I do t-think she k-killed T-Thiago, but she was c-crying w-when she c-came to t-talk to me not l-long a-after, if J-Jack w-wasn't l-lying a-about T-Thiago's t-time of d-death? 10:47 AA: even assuming her emotion was genuine and not an attempt to manipulate us, why would she do it if it was somefin that made her so sad 10:49 TT: you saw the p-paper on P-Prospit r-right? 10:56 AA: yes 10:56 AA: what of it 10:56 TT: you r-remember t-that t-thing it s-said a-about T-Thiago t-that w-wasn't h-his d-death? 10:58 AA: not specifically 10:58 TT: t-that he b-became a L-Lord? 10:58 AA: oh. 10:58 AA: yes, i was aware of that. 10:58 AA: he told me as much himself. 11:01 TT: yes w-well, I've h-heard t-that L-Lords are i-incredibly d-dangerous to e-everyone, and t-that is why S-Sami had to k-kill T-Thiago? 11:02 AA: she told you this? 11:03 AA: rilset is a lord. he still runs around. 11:04 TT: d-dangerous in t-that t-they h-have yet to g-gain c-contol on t-their p-powers? 11:04 TT: I w-would e-expect all of the v-veterans to be c-capable as L-Lords? 11:06 AA: so this was a case of culling a dangerous variable 11:07 AA: i am....still not shore that sits whale with me. 11:07 AA: but i suppose i cant deny it is somefin the condesce has done 11:11 TT: it s-shouldn't sit w-well w-with a-anyone? it s-should be a d-deterrant f-from o-other p-people d-doing r-risky s-stuff l-like t-that a-again? 11:12 AA: i suppose. i still do not like it. and i do not trust her. 11:16 TT: t-that's f-fair? y-you're not in the s-same p-position I am? 11:16 TT: I h-have to t-trust her? 11:18 AA: why? 11:18 TT: I c-can't say? 11:19 TT: not o-online at l-least? 11:19 AA: oh. 11:19 AA: yes. i suppose she did say somefin at some point about pesterchum being unsecured. 11:19 AA: and i have personally witnessed jack being aware of things i have discussed in private, so i suppose in this at least she is correct 11:27 TT: y-yeah, and t-this is s-something t-that, as m-much as I h-hate it, I s-should k-keep s-secret a-about? 11:28 AA: fin. i will respect your privacy. 11:28 AA: still, do you actually trust her? or are you shrimply in a position where you are forced to do so? 11:30 TT: no, I h-hate k-keeping it a s-secret, I m-mean, I'd t-tell you if t-this w-were a f-face to f-face c-conversation? I j-just c-can't let e-everyone k-know q-quite yet? 11:30 AA: oh. then perhaps we will talk about it later. 11:32 AA: still. do you truly trust her? 11:32 TT: w-where are you? 11:33 TT: I can c-come and e-explain e-everything? 11:38 AA: i am in my respiteblock 11:39 TT: o-okay, I'll be o-over in j-just a m-minute, is t-that a-alright, I d-don't w-want to w-walk in on you and A-Acenia? or a-anything l-like t-that? 11:47 AA: no, she is not here right now. 11:47 AA: it should be fin. 11:47 TT: o-okay? 11:48 TT: about a minute later there's a knock on Merrow's door 11:50 AA: merrow comes to the door and opens it up. 11:51 TT: "hi, can I c-come in?" 11:57 AA: "of course, please do" merrow steps aside to allow her in. 11:59 TT: Miloko steps inside and shuts the door behind her, "I'm a M-Muse?" she whispers 11:59 AA: Merrow looks startled for a momen. "and the horntaker knows?" 12:01 TT: "yes? she was the m-most k-knowledgable of the v-veterans as far as I k-knew? I had no i-idea w-what it m-meant?" 12:02 AA: Merrow sighs. "and you still trust her even having sean her attitude toward the master classes?" 12:04 TT: "I h-have to? I'm n-nowhere n-near s-strong e-enough to go a-against her? and if she r-really t-thought I was a t-threat, I d-don't t-think I'd be h-here?" 12:05 TT: "so I h-have to t-trust s-she'll let me l-live so l-long as I d-don't l-look to be a t-threat to our c-chances of v-victory?" 12:05 AA: "that sounds less like trust and more like submission" merrow sounds dissatisfied. 12:07 TT: "c-call it w-what you w-want, I'm u-used to l-living u-under o-other p-people's t-thumbs?" 12:07 AA: Merrow grunts. "what i reelly wanted to know is whether you truly believed it was safe to trust her." 12:08 AA: "i am trying to decide how to react to all of this myself, and your insight might kelp." 12:08 AA: "i feel like shes dangerous. i am not shore if she is more dangerous if we submit to her, or if we oppose her." 12:09 TT: "she s-seemed so n-nice on L-LOCAR?" 12:10 AA: "her doppelganger seamed nice on the base, too." 12:10 TT: "I d-don't t-think we h-have the w-whole t-truth?" 12:10 AA: "no. we never seam to have the whole truth." 12:11 TT: "but I w-want to g-give her the b-benefit of the d-doubt? I m-mean, I was r-raised to b-believe t-that p-people are g-good?" 12:12 TT: "t-that t-those who do e-evil do so to f-futher a p-plan f-from s-someone on h-higher?" 12:14 AA: Merrow grunts. "i was raised to believe that everyone was out to krill or otherwise usurp me, and that my reward for surviving to ascend to the throne would be absolute dominion over all those who had tried to murder me during my childhood." 12:15 AA: "i admit that that is not necessarily a useful philosophy for surviving in this game though." he sighs. 12:17 TT: "I d-don't k-know? I t-think i-it'll p-probably s-serve you w-well?" 12:18 TT: "at l-least i-it'll k-keep you a-alive?" 12:19 AA: "assuming the horntaker doesnt decide i am being insubordinate" 12:21 TT: "you h-have m-more e-experience f-feigning a-allegance to s-someone t-than a-anyone e-else h-here? if a-anyone can d-deal w-with t-this, it's you?" 12:26 AA: "that is true" Merrow muses on it for a moment. "but am i biding my time before overthrowing her? or am i acknowledging that however personally distasteful i may find her, she is our best chance?" 12:28 TT: "I d-don't k-know, t-that's for you to f-figure out on y-your own? I c-can't t-tell you how to f-feel, t-title n-nonwithstanding?" 12:29 AA: "no, and i dont reelly expect you to. i suppose what i am asking is what you plan to do." 12:29 AA: "acenia also still trusts her, i think. and i am so tempted to trust acenias judgment over my own..." 12:30 TT: "I h-honestly d-don't k-know? I'm w-waiting for a s-sign, as c-childish as t-that may s-seem?" 12:30 AA: Merrow sighs. "a sign, huh?" 12:31 AA: "perhaps i should ask my future self. i am intending to meet him anyway." 12:32 TT: "t-that c-could w-work?" 12:34 TT: Miloko pulls out a bottle of painkillers, "h-here, t-these s-should h-hold you o-over u-until I f-find you a S-Sylph?" 12:35 AA: Merrow takes them with a gracious nod of his head and captchalogs them. "thank you. they will kelp. you reelly should have sean her though. i had no idea she had that sort of fight in her." 12:36 TT: Miloko sniffles a bit and begins wiping her eyes with her forearm 12:37 AA: "are....are you okay?" 12:38 TT: "y-yeah, it's j-just, t-thinking a-about the two of you f-fighting m-makes me r-really sad?" 12:41 AA: "it's all right. actually, it's better than all right. it's....er....exciting." 12:43 TT: "I j-just h-hate s-seeing f-families f-fighting a-amongst t-themselves?" 12:45 TT: "and I f-fear h-having to at s-some p-point c-choose b-between the two of you?" 12:47 AA: "...i sea." Merrow bites at his lower lip. "i hate to be putting you through this, then miloko. but i am not shore i can resist this. she is everything ive ever looked for in a kismesis. if she decides to pursue this..." 12:51 TT: "d-don't let my f-feelings get in y-your way? the l-last t-thing I w-want is to f-force p-people to a-accommodate me?" 12:57 AA: "hmm. i cant promise how ill handle this thing, miloko, but ill at least keep your feelings on it in mind." 12:57 AA: "thats the best i can offer." 01:00 TT: Miloko embraces Merrow, lightly enough to not hurt his ribs though, "t-thank you? for l-looking out for me e-even w-when I d-don't d-deserve it?" 01:03 AA: "i dont know what makes you think you dont deserve it." he hugs her back as best he can with the one arm though. "but youre welcome" 01:05 TT: "I did j-just d-disappear w-without any w-warning w-while you w-were s-still g-getting u-used to o-only h-having one arm? and I k-kept b-brushing you off b-because I t-thought you w-were g-going to be u-upset a-about t-that?" 01:07 AA: "bah. youre my sister not my nanny. and ive had weeks to get used to it now. you can take some time for yourself." 01:12 TT: "o-okay w-well, I s-should p-probably go p-practice my p-powers? h-hopefully t-this w-will go b-better t-than my a-attempts w-with m-magic?" 01:15 AA: "good luck then. i think i will do the same--with my time powers, rather than magic though. it is time i met my future self." 01:15 AA: "sea you later. and give my regards to darmok." 01:16 AA: "oh, and before you go" Merrow fishes something out of his sylladex. 01:17 AA: "this skull belonged to an alternate version of acenia, one associated with the rage aspect." 01:17 AA: "her spirit still inhabits it, i am told, and can lend you her experience and advice in the workings of your aspect." 01:17 AA: "i admit to being somewhat spooked by the idea that i am holding acenias skull though" 01:18 TT: Miloko just stares at the skull, horrified 01:19 AA: Merrow nods. "i know. but i am assured the spirit within the skull would be happiest if she could kelp us in our understanding of our aspects." 01:20 AA: "it is gruesome, but it is reelly for the best." 01:20 TT: "oh w-well, t-thank you t-then?" 01:22 AA: "no problem. i am told the skull may disappear from time to time to take part in coven meetings. so do not be conchcerned if this happens. i think it will return once the meeting is over." 01:23 TT: "I was t-talking to A-Acenia?" 01:28 AA: (( I'm not sure if that was a question or a statement )) 01:30 TT: ((statement, she was thanking the skull)) 01:30 AA: (( Oh. )) 01:30 AA: "ah, my apologies." 01:33 AA: "very whale then, miloko. good luck with your studies. and please take care of your new frond." he nods to the skull 01:34 TT: "I w-will? g-give A-Acenia my t-thanks w-when you n-next see her?" 01:35 AA: "i will." 01:35 TT: "bye?" 01:35 AA: "goodbye" 01:36 TT: Miloko leaves cradling the skull in her arms 01:38 AA: (( I'll post )) Category:Merrow Category:Miloko